


Even Missteps Have the Potential to Become Art

by AllysonDark



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ballet Dancer Carmilla, Break Dancer Danny, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I just don't know when, Step Up AU, but I'm changing a few things, it sort of follows the movie's story line, the perspective will probably change from Danny to Carmilla at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: Danny Lawrence has been in and out of trouble for most of her life and after finding herself before the judge again, she is sentenced to two hundred hours of community service mopping floors at the Silas School of the Arts. She quickly catches the eye of Carmilla, a gifted ballet student, who is trying to use hip-hop moves with her classical routines. After some initial hesitation, Carmilla convinces Danny to help her with her dance routines and the sparks fly.





	

“Dorothy, I really think we should go home.” Danny murmurs as they walk through the dim streets. “You can’t afford to get in trouble again, especially not over something as stupid as this.” She stresses, reaching out to grab the smaller girl’s arm.

The brunette lets out a huff as she turns to look the older girl in the eyes. “Look, Danny I know we’re foster siblings, but that doesn’t mean you have to treat me like a child, this is the only way the crew is going to take me seriously.” She finishes, pulling away from the redhead to continue the path.

The taller girl sighs softly, following Dorothy, feeling a duty to protect her sibling. They may not be blood, but Danny would protect her own. “I’ll never understand why they want you to steal this fucking crest, I never had to do something this stupid and I didn’t have an insider like you do.”

Dorothy stays quiet as they reach a wrought iron fence and only replies after she’s dropped down on the other side. “I don’t give a shit, Danny, I just want to get this thing and get out, if you don’t like it, don’t come.” She snaps before turning on her heel to head toward the looming building behind the fence.

Danny leans her forehead against one of the bars for a moment before climbing over the fence, jogging after the girl. It’s not hard to find an unlocked window, though it takes a little maneuvering for Danny to lifting Dorothy into it before climbing in after her. “I swear to god when this is said and done, I’m going to kick Ariana’s ass.” She whispers to herself as they walk down the darkened halls.

Dorothy stops at what seems to be a directory sign on the wall, flashing the dim light of her cellphone onto in as she scans the numbers. “Auditorium, bingo.” She snaps her the phone shut before taking off down the hall, leaving the redhead to chase after her.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the double doors, pushing them open as quietly as possible before jogging through the aisles. Danny sighs softly as Dorothy skids to a halt, looking up on the back wall of the dimly lit stage where a nicely sized plaque hung on the wall.

“And how do you plan on getting up there?” Danny asks, looking up at the crest, shaking her head. It was up high enough that it would be a reach even for her. “I don’t see a conveniently placed ladder anywhere so.”

Dorothy snorts as she looks around the stage, finding a few props she might be able to stack on one another. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.” She grins as she starts moving things around until she had the proper height and proceeded to climb the precarious mess.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Danny sighs softly, watching the younger girl climb the mountain of props. She’s almost at the top when her foot slips and the mess comes tumbling down with a loud crash. “You idiot!” She growls, hauling the brunette off the floor just as the auditorium doors fling open.

There’s a rather large security guard standing in the doorway, flashing a light through the room. Danny acts as quickly as she can, shoving Dorothy behind the mess of props before the light lands on her and only her. “You’re trespassing on private property!” The man shouts, even as Danny starts to walk off the stage.

“I’m aware, you gonna do something about it, or just stand there blinding me with your flash light?” The redhead sneers, as she gets closer to the rent-a-cop. “I imagine you’re not used to actually having to do your job, isn’t this the part where you like take me to the office and call the police?”

Danny isn’t surprised when the man does just that, thankfully leaving Dorothy alone in the auditorium, undetected. _At least I can keep her out of juvie this time._ She thinks as she follows the security guard down the hall, wondering just what was in store for her.

It all goes by faster than she expects, after being arrested and charged with trespassing and destruction of property. Her foster mother bails her out of course and she spends the rest of the night getting lectured about rules and how she was lucky she hadn’t been kept longer. Danny just nods along, knowing better than to argue, knowing that if she tells the truth Dorothy will just end up taking the brunt of it all and she can’t bring herself to do that to the girl.

“Your hearing is on Monday at noon, you best behave or you’re going to end up in jail, they can always try you as an adult.” Ms. Treville warns before shooing her off to bed.

Danny trudges up the stairs, pausing in the doorway of Dorothy’s room, only to find a pair of guilty brown eyes staring at her. “Dorothy, stop, I only have one hit on my record and it’s from years ago, I’m less likely to get time than you, okay?”

Dorothy swallows hard as she nods, forcing herself off the bed to throw her arms around the redhead. “Thank you…” She murmurs, hugging the older girl hard.  

“I’m your sister, no matter how often you like to argue the fact,” Danny chuckles softly, squeezing Dorothy. “It’s my job to protect you.”

After convincing the younger girl to head to bed, Danny spends the rest of the night wondering what Monday would bring. She may only have two day left of freedom and she planned to use them to put some things into place.

First, she texted Ariana, telling her a shortened version of the night’s events before demanding she stop hazing her sister and allow the brunette to join the crew, they may need a new dancer come Monday anyway. Second, she gathered up all of her personal items, the ones she had collected through her years in the system, the things she cherished and put them in a box. The only item that stayed out was her father’s leather jacket, it hung proudly in the closet, reminding her of a life she could have had if the world wasn’t so cruel.

She scrawled her name across the box before sitting down to write a letter to Dorothy, she planned on having the younger girl keep the box for her, so that if she didn’t come home on Monday, she would know her treasures were safe.

_Dorothy,_

_Don’t you go blaming yourself, I should never have let you near that building, in fact I should have stamped Ariana’s stupidity into the dust at the first mention of initiation, this is my doing. I’ve taken care of Ariana, you’ll be taking my place on the crew, I know you’ll do well. I also know that you’ll end up focusing on dance instead of your studies but Portia and Alex will keep you straight like they have with me, I want you to make something of yourself, I want you to prove to people that kids like us can make a difference, that we’re not less, if anything I think we’re more. We’re stronger, smarter, we have been beaten into the dust and survived. We don’t back down, we’re too proud for that._

_You’re probably wondering why I’m giving you my things, or perhaps not, you’re a clever one. I want you keep them for me, I’m not sure how much time they’re going to give me, but I trust you to keep my things safe. You can wear my jacket, but only if you promise to take care of it, my leather conditioner is in the box. If you move on from here before I’m out, leave an address with mom, okay? I’ll come and find you and reclaim my belongings._

_As much as I’ll want you to, don’t come visit me, I don’t want you to see me in that place. Please, please stay out of trouble, I know you stand up for yourself and our friends, but picking fights is not always the solution, think before you act, okay?_

_I love you, kid._

_-Danny_

She folds the letter up before sticking it under one of the flaps on the box, sliding everything into her closet with a soft sigh. “Alright.” She mutters under her breath, leaning her forehead against the door for a moment.

After a pause, she pushes up and off the floor, running a hand through her tangled mane. She spends the rest of the night cleaning up her room, shoving all of the trash into one corner so that she can bag it up in the morning. When she’s satisfied, she clicks the lights off and all but throws herself into bed, curling up in the blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only story line I've been able to focus on for the last few days.


End file.
